1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the medical art and, more particularly, to the surgical correction of malformations in digits of a finger or toe.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Orthopedists and podiatrists have encountered various problems when attempting to fix various types of bones. In particular, the correction of malformations in small bones, such as the digits in fingers and toes, presents significant potential problems. For example, although arthrodesis of the lesser phalanges for the correction of hammertoe deformities, varus rotations, mallet toes and other deformities have been done for many years, over time it has been found that arthroplasty often results in instability of the corrected area. In addition, the affected bone segments have a tendency to deviate over time. Furthermore, this procedure inherently causes a reduction in toe length and provides no joint stability.
The most common surgical method used for correcting or repairing small bones such as in fingers and toes involves the fusing of bone segments together through the use of a K wire. According to such a procedure, the K wire is drilled through the multiple bone segments to be fused together. The K wire remains in place during bone healing and actually protrudes out the end of the finger or toe. Not only does such an arrangement permit a certain degree of relative bone rotation about a longitudinal axis defined by the K wire which is detrimental to the healing process, but the exposed portion of the wire is often snagged on external objects throughout the healing process. In addition, the K wire has to be removed in a second procedure. Exposure of the K wire results in a higher incidence of tract infections.
When addressing common digit malformations such as hammertoe, other types of surgical procedures for correcting or repairing the small bone malformations have been employed, including head resection, peg/hole procedures and implant arthroplasty. Unfortunately, each of these methods also have their associated drawbacks For example, although head resection techniques can be quick and easy, they can result in medial/lateral bone hypertrophy, excessive toe shortening and flail toe. Peg/hole techniques require greater surgical skill as compared to K wire procedures, have associated therewith increased surgical times and utilize cumbersome external fixative devices. Finally, implant arthroplasty requires even greater surgical technique as it involves the implantation of foreign matter into the patient's body, which foreign matter may be rejected by the patient's body. Edema is also associated with such procedures and the implant actually only serves as a spacer for the digits.
Therefore there exists a need in the art for improved surgical devices and procedures for correcting or repairing malformations in the digits of a finger or toe which at least obviates the need for advanced surgical skills, minimizes the potential for infections and reduces the degree of shortening of the finger or toe, while also improving the union of bones.